euphorian_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Velaren
Velaren is the third-in-command of the Order of Celebrant. She is noted to be quite a high ranking vampire in Bismuth, thus she possesses unnatural high amounts of power and mana. Characteristics Velaren is Celebrant's personal bodyguard as well as a duelist. She is extremely loyal to Celebrant, and it is suspected they are actually related. She tends to fight honorably without tricks, and is known to even restrict herself in various ways. Whether this is to give her foes a chance, or for her to toy with prey is unknown, although she doesn't seem to be a sadistic person. Velaren is almost always calm and even-tempered, and it is very rare for her to lose her temper. She is always analyzing and assessing the scenario at hand. It is known that she is a very practical person, although she is still vain or confident enough to not wear a helmet of any kind in combat. Velaren has used her maximum power quite a few times whenever she protected Celebrant from various attempts on his life. It is from this that it is known she is actually one of the strongest vampires alive, as she has enough strength just to cause tectonic tremors with a stomp. Her bare handed strikes in this release are known to do more damage than Loraech's Dolgaran and release explosive shockwaves. Velaren's body cannot handle the strain of using her maximal power for too long, though, and will overheat eventually. Velaren is known to remove her armor if this is necessary due to the heat generated from her body, and to maximize her speed for defense. A crimson aura surrounds Velaren in this state, caused by her overflowing mana. Velaren is known to be always supportive of Celebrant, no matter what he chooses, and follows his orders and commands to the exact word. Some think that she is obsessed with him, although this isn't known with certainty. Velaren is known to try to make friends with everyone, but she exceptionally hates Emirion and Corelia for no apparent reason. There are rumors that outside of combat, Velaren is actually an airhead, but this isn't known for sure. Background Velaren always appears with Celebrant and the other knights when Odyss reappears. She is noted to not have magical powers that are that significant due to her narrow learnings in magic, and her main ability is in the use of her naturally endowed power and skill in weapons to kill people. It is known that Velaren has a vast amount of mana, though, despite her lack of mastery in most forms of magic. Her fighting seems to rely on specific uses of very specific spells, especially the use of reinforcement, but she is rated as the third strongest of all the knights primarily because her reinforcement is inhumanly powerful. In Velaren's full release state, she becomes a terrifying killing machine that is almost unstoppable except against the strongest of foes. She travels from point to point almost instantaneously, and can dodge almost all projectile attacks. A kinetic barrier protects her at all times, and her sheer strength cracks the earth if she jumps, pounds the ground or stomps. Powers and Abilities * Master swordsmanship * Master unarmed combat * Master Spearmanship * Master Whip combat * Master Dagger combat * Master Warhammer combat * Supersonic Weapon throwing * Ambidextrous use of hands, and ability to use her hands completely independent of each other. * Vampiric Strength, Speed and Endurance * Total Mastery over Reinforcement magic * Body Overdrive - Velaren's most infamous skill, which turns her into an unstoppable killing machine when activated. * Kinetic Energy Crest - Velaren can cast all low tier kinetic energy spells to deal damage. * 5 Vitakinetic Channels - mid tier vitakinesis. * Flight - via vampire's wings * Kinetic Shielding * Self Magic Armor * Repulsion strikes * Earthquake punch/stomp (via kinetic repulsion) * Weapon Elemental Imbuing - Electricity, Fire, Ice, Poison and Vitakinetic for use with Curtana Equipment Velaren uses a self repairing armor. Its properties are all but unknown. She doesn't bother with hiding her face, and despite wearing heavy armor, due to her skill in reinforcement, mage armor spells and repelling objects, Velaren still moves very fast. She loses her armor when releasing her maximum power and wears a simple short dress underneath to preserve her modesty. While normally Velaren prefers to simply use her open palms to strike at enemies and kill them with her immense, reinforced strength, she is able to use weapons very well, and tends to use any weapon immediately available in the environment. She is not skilled with ranged weapons like bows though. If backed into a corner against a strong enemy, Velaren has a powerful spirit sword, Curtana, Invisible All Killing Blade. This is a silver sword hilt wrought with filigree with no blade at all. When activated, it forms a blade out of liquid mercury summoned on demand. Thus it can change size to use as anything from a greatsword to dagger, or even a whip. The blade is constantly flowing mercury charged with magic, and cuts nearly anything. It can even fire out destructive mercury arcs. Curtana remains inert until Velaren calls on it, and it is fast enough to dissipate and recreate its blade so it misses unintended targets. As it is bonded to Velaren, she can summon it back to her hand and it will return. Curtana's known techniques are: * Quicksilver Flash - A slicing arc of liquid mercury kept solid by magic. It slices through a lot of things due to sheer mass and knocks targets back. It's very toxic, and poisons those cut by it. This ability requires a slash to release. * Quicksilver Whip - Curtana loses its rigidity and extends, allowing the wielder to use it as a whip that is fully controlled. It deals horrific slicing damage as the mercury whip automatically forms into rapidly vibrating micro blades. * Quicksilver Glitter - Curtana's blade becomes a vortex of silvery micro blades, all spinning at high speed around the wielder, for powerful offensive and defensive attacks. It can also release bursts of this to shred nearby enemies. * Quicksilver Air - Curtana forms mercury around its wielder and forcefully vaporizes it, scalding enemies too close and forcing them to breathe in the dense and toxic vapors, causing heavy poison damage in addition to the initial blast. * Quicksilver Return - Curtana attracts all its magical mercury back to reform its original blade. This can rip the mercury vapors out of people, or cause Quicksilver flash to return to the blade allowing it to cut another time. * Quicksilver Devour: Monster of Mercury - Curtana's strongest technique, by summoning a large pool of mercury around the wielder's feet, Curtana is able to produce tentacles and tendrils of incredible density and strength to smash and slash through almost anything. This allows omnidirectional attacks and extremely powerful smashing blows.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Order of Celebrant Category:Tides of Fate